Warrior specials
by windflight13
Summary: A bunch of special warrior things (you-know-whats), from all the Clans. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Heathertail and Breezepelt

Heathertail sped up, and leaped on the rabbit. She looked around. No cat was there to acknowledge her catch. She sighed. The rabbit was a plump one. She looked down at her pregnant belly. She couldn't believe that she had fallen under Lionblaze's spell again. She would have to tell Onestar she was joining ThunderClan. She picked up her rabbit and started trudging home, but a shove in the flank sent her spinning off course. "What in StarClan's name!" she muttered. Breezepelt helped her stand up, his amber eyes glittering interestly. "Oh, hi Breezepelt," she mewed, trying to sound normal. "I didn't see you there. Someone shoved me." Breezepelt's eyes widened. "Seriously? Who would do that?"Heathertail shrugged. "Let me check you for injuries," Breezepelt offered. "Okay." Heathertail didn't see anything wrong with the offer. Breezepelt sniffed around her flank, moving to her tail, and then stuck his tongue out and into her pussy. "Breezepelt!" she snapped. "Sorry. Come on, boys." He flicked his tail. Gorsetail, Emberfoot, and Antpelt moved in and surrounded her. "We'll do it as planned," Breezepelt murmured in a low voice, but loud enough for Heathertail to hear, and understand. They, her own Clanmates, were going to rape her. Gorsetail rolled her over onto her side. Antpelt back up to her tail-hole, and Breezepelt licked her pussy gently. Emberfoot's member slid out of his sheath in anticipation, at her head. "On three," Breezepelt ordered. "One, two, three!" They all thrust at the same time. Heathertail's shriek was smothered by Emberfoot's member. Breezepelt thrust in and out of her pussy, his barbs scraping her wall, causing her to bleed. She started crying, fearing for her unborn kits. Emberfoot cummed. Heathertail almost threw up at the disgusting, vile taste. It reminded her of the smell of mouse bile. Breezepelt exited her, as did Emberfoot and Antpelt. "Leave her boys," Breezepelt commanded. "She's had enough." He kicked her flank in disgust, and they raced away, leaving Heathertail to cry alone.


	2. Chapter 2 WhitetailXOnestar

Whitetail padded into Onestar's den. The leader lay stretched out on his back. "Whitetail!" He scrambled up, purring. They brushed muzzles. "Are you going to the Gathering?"Onestar asked. "No, Ashfoot decided not." Onestar frowned. "I'm not either; Kestrelflight won't let me."  
"No wonder," Whitetail murmured. Her mate had been sick with greencough for the last moon. "He'll kill me anyway for being here." Onestar sniffed around her neck. "Are you getting sick too?" Whitetail shrugged. "Do I sound like it?" she wondered. "You've sounded better," he purred. She purred also. "I came here because..."

"You're in heat," Onestar guessed. "Yes," she admitted, feeling small. "Okay.." Onestar said. "And one of the others can't sort that out?" Whitetail looked up at him. "You're my mate! I've never mated with anybody else!" Onestar shrugged and got behind her as she crouched. He could feel the heat flaring. Whitetail twisted. "Why haven't you started yet?" "Just turn around," Onestar murmured, his member coming out of his sheath. Whitetail obeyed. Onestar softly moved her tail away from her tail-hole, and thrust gently. He picked up speed, Whitetail moaning in pleasure with every thrust. "I'm going to cum," he warned her. She nodded slightly. The liquid shot out, and she almost shot forward, but steadied herself by digging her claws into Onestar's den ground, making dents in the sand. "Careful," he murmured. She nodded again. He started to thrust harder, his barbs scraping at her walls, and she gasped. "Talk dirty, you whore," he growled. "Oh, Onestar," she gasped between breaths. "Fuck me! Please! Ohh, fuck me!" He thrusted harder and harder, and by now her walls were pouring blood. "Oh, StarClan," Whitetail growled. Onestar stopped, and got out of her tail-hole. He went around to her face, and let his member dangle there. "Suck it," he ordered. Whitetail opened her mouth wide, and swallowed his member. She swirled her tongue around the tip, and he cummed. "Great StarClan, that feels good," he murmured. "More! Faster! Harder!" Whitetail obliged her mate, and moved her mouth along it, going fast. "Okay, that's enough." Whitetail let his member slide out of her mouth. "Okay," she said. "Time to get kits?" Onestar nodded and purred. "You've got the idea!" He licked her pussy gently, then thrust in and out, going faster and faster, Whitetail's ears ringing with power. "Sorry," he whispered as she quietly screeched. He licked her ear, and his member slid slowly into his sheath. "Thanks," Whitetail purred.

Later.

"Whitetail! Push!" Kestrelflight ordered. Onestar paced, looking anxious. "For StarClan's sake, go away," Whitetail grunted. "Good idea," Kestrelflight mewed. "Go away." He stuck his head out of the nursery and Whitetail heard him ordering Ashfoot to get Onestar out from under his paws. Onestar scowled. "Mouse dung." Whitetail's first kit squirmed around, and Kestrelflight licked it firmly. The second kit slid out from under Whitetail's tail. "That's it," Kestrelflight announced. "Onestar!" he called. Onestar burst in, knocking the medicine cat over. "StarClan," Kestrelflight muttered. "I'm going to get some borage leaves to help your milk come," he said. "Then you'll be fine." Onestar purred and wrapped himself around his mate. Whitetail reached up and touched his nose with hers. "Let's name them," she suggested. "Okay," he purred. "Honeykit," Whitetail said, touching the light tabby one that was an exact replica of Onestar. "And this one will be Moonkit," Onestar said, nudging the silvery little she-cat closer to Whitetail. "Moonkit and Honeykit," Whitetail purred. "Our little daughters."

About thirteen moons after

"I name you Moonshine. StarClan honors your courage and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Onestar rested his muzzle on his daughter's head, and she licked his shoulder respectfully. "Honeystorm! Moonshine!" the Clan yowled. Whitetail stood in the crowd watching her kits become warriors. Onestar slipped through the cats, and touched Whitetail's shoulder gently. "Hi," Whitetail said. "Our kits are warriors," Onestar purred. "Yes." Whitetail licked her mate's cheek, and they watched their kits.


	3. NightcloudXCrowfeather

Crowfeather watched Nightcloud lick her sleek black fur, green eyes glinting.

"Nightcloud!" he called. "Do you want to go hunting?" She paused in her washing. "Sure," she called back. "Let me go and tell Ashfoot." She got up and padded over to where the Clan deputy was standing.

She murmured a few words into the gray she-cat's ear, who nodded.

"Ashfoot says it's okay," Nightcloud purred. "Great," Crowfeather said. He led the way out of WindClan's camp. "So, do you want to try for a rabbit or something? Maybe we can find a grouse?"

"Sure," Nightcloud said. Crowfeather lifted his head for scents, to seem cool in front of Nightcloud, but there was nothing. He lowered his head, slightly embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Nightcloud raced off in search of prey.

Crowfeather followed her. "Crowfeather!" Nightcloud called. He ran towards the sound of her voice. Her eyes were shining. A huge rabbit hung from her jaws. "Nightcloud, that's wonderful!"

He rubbed his muzzle on her cheek, and twined his tail with hers, purring loudly.

"Um, Crowfeather." Her voice was clear; Crowfeather noticed she had dropped her catch. "We're not mates," Nightcloud said. "But I love you!" Crowfeather exclaimed, trying to keep a note out of longing out from his voice.

"Oh, Crowfeather," she murmured. "I love you too." Crowfeather nibbled along her flank till he got to her tail. He gently moved her jet-black tail away from her core. He sniffed it.

Heat was coming off her body, now he noticed. Her ass was pink and tight. "Have you ever mated?" he asked gently.

"No." Nightcloud twisted around to look at him. "Come on. Let's move on." Crowfeather stuck his tongue in her tail-hole.. She moaned. "Oh, StarClan, Crowfeather," she said. "Fuck me!"

Crowfeather loved hearing her talk dirty. His member longingly came out of its sheath. He stuck it in her core. He started to move in and out, gently, then harder and faster.

"Talk dirty," he commanded. "Oh, fuck me," Nightcloud began. "I'm such a whore, such a slut, come on fuck me!"

"Oh, Nightcloud," Crowfeather said, going around to her mouth. "I love you. I guess we're mates now?"

"Yes," Nightcloud purred. Crowfeather stuck his member out. "Suck," he said.

Nightcloud obeyed, and he deepthroated her. "I'm gonna cum," he warned. He felt the liquid coming up, and Nightcloud swallowed it all.

"Okay, I want kits," Crowfeather said. "Nightcloud? You?" She nodded.

Crowfeather positioned himself by her pussy.

He started thrusting, and Nightcloud moaned. He thrusted harder and harder, his barbs ripping up her virginity.

"Let's hunt," Crowfeather suggested, and Nightcloud nodded.

They hunted together.

Few moons later

"You have one beautiful kit,"Barkface announced. He pushed the black bundle toward Nightcloud's belly, and he latched on. "Let's name him Breezekit," Nightcloud suggested.

Crowfeather licked her ear.

"That is perfect, Nightcloud. I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured in his ear. Breezekit suckled on, not aware of his mother and father gazing happily at each other.


	4. Notice

Okay, guys.

Sorry, I'm still working on my next lemon, PalebirdxSandgorse.

I hope you guys like them so far. Anyway, you guys can put in requests.

Here. Just fill these out.

Type: Love in the Clan, rape in the Clan, love out of the Clan, and rape out of the Clan.

Cat 1: Male cat/s or, as in LionxHollyxLeaf, male and female

Cat 2: Female cat/s

Thanks!

windflight13


	5. PalebirdXSandgorse

"Sandgorse, take Palebird, Plumpaw, and Woollytail down to the ShadowClan tunnel," Reedfeather ordered. "I want two of you to go down the left fork, and Sandgorse take Palebird on the right fork. Make sure nothing's collapsed after the rain."

Palebird sighed.

Sandgorse called out,"Okay, Reedfeather! We'll get straight to it!"

"Come with me, Plumpaw," Palebird ordered her apprentice. "Yes, Palebird," the dark gray she-cat said obediently. "Are we going down the left fork?" she asked.

"No, I think Woollytail is taking you."

"Aww, why?" Plumpaw complained. "I don't know. But Sandgorse and I have special things to talk about."

Plumpaw glared at her suspiciously. "Are you going to mate?" she said. "I don't know," Palebird said truthfully. "You can ask Sandgorse."

"Okay." Plumpaw brightened. She raced over to Sandgorse and trotted behind him peppering him with questions as Woollytail and Palebird followed them out of camp.

Sandgorse slid back behind to Palebird. "Your apprentice has a dirty mind," he said. "Yes," Palebird said. "She wants to know if you and me are going to mate."

"Yes," Palebird repeated carefully. Sandgorse stared at his mate, then shook his head and leaped forward. "Woollytail, I'll race you to the tunnel!"

In the tunnel

"Watch it!" Palebird snapped, as Sandgorse rammed into her tail. She looked ruefully at the now muddy tail, but was distracted by Sandgorse sniffing her core. "Are you, er, a virgin?" he asked.

"No," Palebird replied absentmindedly. "Wait, yes!"

"Sorry. But you can take my virginity away," she purred. "Alright," Sandgorse agreed. His member longingly slid out of its sheath. Palebird sensed him lining up his member with her

core. And then it happened. He plunged into her core. She tried to scream, but Sandgorse covered her mouth. "Not now," he warned her. She nodded. "Sorry," she whispered.

Sandgorse began again, his barbs ripping up her virginity. She scraped at the walls of the tunnel, as blood poured out of her core. Sandgorse was moaning. "This feels...so good."

He panted between words. "I'm hungry," Palebird murmured. "Can we go back?"

"Nah," Sandgorse replied. "I've got a better idea." He slid his member out of Palebird's core. He padded around to her mouth. She had twisted around to se why he had stopped.

When she turned back, his member was dangling in front of her face. Palebird purred. She opened her mouth wide. He moved a tail-length forward. She sucked. "Oh, StarClan,"

he murmured. "That feels good." Palebird sucked harder, remembering the sweet milk flowing from her mother. For a minute she was back in the nursery, but the cum in her

throat reminded her that she was still in the narrow tunnel mating with Sandgorse. He cummed again, then slid out of her. "Let's go," he purred. Palebird followed him out of the

tunnel, and back outside to the fresh air blowing over the moor.

Three moons later

"Sandgorse!" Palebird called, weaving through the throng of different scented cats. "Yes?" the excited orange cat padded towards her. "I'm expecting kits," she murmured.

His eyes lit up. "Really?" She nodded. "They'll come in about two moons. Hawkheart said, which is why I almost didn't come."

"I'm glad you did," Sandgorse said. "The meeting hasn't started yet; can I ask Heatherstar to announce it?" her mate asked excitedly. "Yes, sure," Palebird said. "I've got to go

find Plumclaw; I promised I'd sit next to her when Heatherstar announced her warrior name."

"Plumclaw!" Palebird called. The young dark gray she-cat padded over to Palebird. "Isn't this great, Palebird?" she said. Palebird guessed she was excited to be at a Gathering

with her warrior name, but Heatherstar called the Gathering together. "Hunting is good," she purred. "Palebird is expecting kits and-" Yowls of congratulations rose up, and

Heatherstar paused. "We have a new warrior: Plumclaw."

"Plumclaw! Plumclaw!" The Clans yowled out her name, and cats craned their necks to see her. Palebird felt her bushing up her fur proudly, and then Hailstar stepped forward.

In the nursery

Hawkheart felt Palebird's belly. "One more," he announced. The little ginger she-kit slid out. "Can I come in?" Sandgorse asked. "No," Hawkheart snapped. He placed the ginger

she-kit at Palebird's belly. "Lick." Mistmouse took the ginger she-kit. She licked roughly, then paused. "Palebird," she said frantically. "She's not breathing." Palebird snatched her

kit back. "Wake up, please," she pleaded. "Name her," Hawkheart ordered. "Finchkit," Palebird whispered. "Good," Hawkheart said brusquely. "Help her on her way to StarClan."

"Noooo!" she cried. "She can't leave me!" Mistmouse scooted next to Palebird. "It's okay," she murmured. "I lost my whole first litter." Palebird swallowed her grief, and leaned

in close to Finchkit. "It's okay, my darling kit," she murmured. "Go. I'll find you later." Finchkit let out a gaspy breath, and fell back. Hawkheart stroked her head gently. "Pay

attention to your kit," he said gently. Palebird turned to the small black-and-white tom with a long tail. "Sandgorse!" she cried quietly. He pushed into the nursery. "Palebird!"

he exclaimed, bending over the black-and-white tom. "Can we name him Tallkit?" the excited warrior said. "Yes," Palebird murmured quietly. "What's wrong?" Sandgorse said.

"We have a kit!" Palebird lay back to reveal Finchkit's body. "Oh, no," Sandgorse groaned. "Really?" Palebird nodded. "I'm sorry, my love," Sandgorse said, covering her with

licks. "But we have Tallkit. What else could you wish for?" And to that, Palebird could not reply.


	6. Notice (2)

Hi, guys.

So sorry, I'm just going to do one rape lemon, and then get back to WindClan.

Sorry about that :)

windflight13


	7. BreezeXLionXNightXHollyXLeaf

Leafpool padded quietly through the forest to the Twoleg nest far outside Clan territories. She had been going there ever since Hollyleaf had returned from the tunnels, to get

away from everything, all the fuss over her long-lost daughter. She curled up in her usual nest, with brambles hanging over her head, and sticks scattered all over the ground.

She woke suddenly, feeling claws running down her tail. Light was filtering through the hole in the Twoleg nest. "Hello, Leafpool." A silky purr came from behind. Shaking, Leafpool

turned. It was Nightcloud. But the WindClan she-cat stepped aside, to reveal Breezepelt, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. "Hello, mother," Hollyleaf snarled. She looked at Nightcloud.

"May I have the honors of going first?" Nightcloud nodded. "Of course. You will go first, alone, then Breezepelt will go alone, and you will go with Breezepelt. I will repeat the pattern

with Lionblaze, and then..." The four cats huddled, Nightcloud hissing something Leafpool feared, but she couldn't make out what it was. Hollyleaf stepped over to Leafpool. She cut

a load of brambles, then raked her claws under Leafpool's chin. Blood swelled. Leafpool noticed Lionblaze wrapping brambles tightly around a stick. "Oh, and you will call us master,'

Hollyleaf added. "Never," Leafpool spat. Hollyleaf leaped quickly onto her mother's back and raked her claws down her side, over and over. "Do you give in?" she hissed. "Yes.

Master," Leafpool whispered, mortified. "Good." Hollyleaf turned to Lionblaze. "Lionblaze." Lionblaze purred and handed her the stick. "Get into a crouch, and move your tail," she

ordered. "Wait," Nightcloud snapped. She moved closer to Leafpool and hissed,"If you do not obey us, or tell anyone, we will rape you again, murder you, blame it on your pathetic

sister, and then rape her." Filled with fear for Squirrelflight, Leafpool nodded mutely. "Yes, master," Nightcloud corrected. "Yes, master," Leafpool murmured. "Good job. We'll make

a slave of you yet." She moved out of the way to let Hollyleaf do her job. Leafpool crouched and moved her tail from protecting her tight, pink tail-hole. "Whoa!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"You're a whore." She took the stick and jabbed it brutally into Leafpool's tail-hole. Leafpool couldn't help yelping in shock and pain. Hollyleaf moved the stick in and out, going

farther each time, now adding her claw. Blood started seeping out of Leafpool's tail-hole, but she couldn't force herself to turn on her daughter and slash her claws across her

throat. "Done." Hollyleaf sounded satisfied. "How can I go through this six more times, StarClan?" Leafpool wondered. "Is it my time to join you now, without saying good-bye to

my sister and former mate?" She was jolted out of her thoughts by Breezepelt tying her paws together with brambles that cut into her tabby fur. He also shoved a wad of moss

down her tail-hole with the bramble stick. "To prevent you from becoming pregnant," he explained. "I don't want to be landed with kits." His member was slowly coming out of its

sheath, Leafpool noticed, and he was bright-eyed with excitement. His member was now all the way out of his sheath, and Leafpool closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that

would rip up her tail-hole beyond healing. It never came. She blinked open one eye. Breezepelt was standing in front of her, his huge member dangling in front of her face. "Suck

it," he ordered. Leafpool forced herself to open her jaws wide and take Breezepelt's member in her mouth. She delicately swirled her tongue around the top. "Oh, StarClan,"

Breezepelt groaned. "I can tell why my father ran away with you." Leafpool fought down the urge to sink her teeth into Breezepelt's member, but she continued sucking softly.

"Breezepelt!" Nightcloud snapped after some time. "That's enough! Go with Hollyleaf now!" Leafpool sensed that Breezepelt was glaring at his mother, but he emerged from

Leafpool's mouth. Hollyleaf rolled Leafpool onto her side. She had the stick again. Breezepelt crouched by her tail-hole. "1, 2, 3!" Hollyleaf and Breezepelt exploded into action.

Breezepelt bucked into Leafpool's tail-hole, while Hollyleaf dug the stick into Leafpool's pussy. Leafpool was tossed around, her body battered up. Suddenly, everything stopped.

Hollyleaf passed the stick over to Breezepelt, and rolled Leafpool onto her stomach, while she rolled onto her back, her tight pussy showing. Breezepelt slowly moved in and out

of her, growing faster, occasionally adding the stick and his claws. Meanwhile, Hollyleaf positioned Leafpool's muzzle directly over her pussy. "Lick, whore," she ordered. "Yes,

master," was all Leafpool could get out before Nightcloud raced over, forced open her jaws, and placed her tongue onto Hollyleaf's pussy, moving it back and forth. "StarClan,"

Hollyleaf moaned. "Oh.." Meanwhile, Lionblaze was pacing, and soon, he stopped, and stood stiff. "Nightcloud," he hissed. "Patrol coming." Nightcloud quickly pulled Leafpool off of

Hollyleaf, then dragged her to behind the Twoleg nest, with Hollyleaf and Breezepelt trotting eagerly behind him. "We'll finish here," she hissed. "Slut. Keep your jaws shut."

Leafpool nodded. Lionblaze rolled Leafpool onto her side. He stood at her pussy, while Breezepelt took her tail-hole. Hollyleaf grabbed Leafpool's tail and positioned it over her

own pussy, while Nightcloud stood by her mouth. At a quiet signal from Nightcloud, they attacked Leafpool. Lionblaze jammed his member into Leafpool's pussy, ripping up

its tight folds, while Breezepelt met Lionblaze's violent bucks. Nightcloud forced Leafpool to lick her pussy, while Hollyleaf stuck her tail in her pussy, rubbing it up and down,

moaning. "That's enough," Nightcloud said. "She's had enough. But, just in case, let's move her to the slave's den in our camp, and we can raid all the other pathetic

Clans, taking she-cats to rape and keep to play with." They all purred viciously at that thought, but Leafpool hadn't heard them. She was unconcious.


	8. Notice (3)

Heyy guys!

So I couldn't find all my ideas for FanFiction, so I've decided I'll just do another Clan,

one that I kind of made up. It's full of all the violent cats of the Clans, and they're

gathering pretty she-cats, from Clans, and also rogues, to rape. I'll

do a few chapters from that, and then I'll do a bunch of lemons from each Clan,

excluding WindClan.

Sorry!

windflight13


	9. RapeClan: Prologue

Prologue

Nightstar

Nightstar leaped ontop of the TallBranch. "Let all cats old enough to rape another cat gather beneath the TallBranch for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Her deputy, Lionblaze, sat next

to her on the TallBranch. The female deputy, Hollyleaf, sat on the other side, while the rape/mating instructor, Breezepelt, sat at the foot of the TallBranch. The slaves peered out of

the slave den, wondering what was going on. "Come on," Oakfur growled. He heaved Leafpool out of the den, along with Squirrelflight, Whitetail, Tawnypelt, Pinenose, Heathertail,

Icewing, and Mistyfoot, who had been stripped of her leader name and raped brutally. "We will be awarding mates to the newest warriors," Nightstar announced, to yowls of

glee. "Thornclaw, Ferretclaw, and Rowanclaw. Step forward." The three toms exchanged excited glances and moved forward. Nightstar leaped off of TallBranch to meet them.

"My deputies have spoken with me, and I have decided that we will create a new Clan law: All new warriors are allowed to choose their mate." Yowls greeted her announcement,

along with Breezpelt, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze yowling,"Nightstar! Nightstar!"

"Thornclaw will pick first," she announced, and sat back. "Bring the rogues out," Breezepelt ordered Oakfur. He nodded. He went back into the den, and pulled out the six rogues:

Silver, Snow, Red, Moon, Sky, and Flower. They all huddled in a small group, but Whitetail moved from each one, murmuring comforting words to each until they stopped shivering.

Thornclaw paced back and forth, and finally said,"I will take Tawnypelt." Tawnypelt kept her head high as she stepped forward to Thornclaw. "I will do my best to please you," she

promised him. He touched her head with his nose. Nightstar felt a quick pang of relief. She was close friends with Tawnypelt, and knew that Thornclaw would protect her and take

good care of her. "Very well, Thornclaw. Rowanclaw." Rowanclaw looked around them, but chose quickly. "I will be mates with Mistyfoot." Nightstar felt another pang of relief. He

would be good to Mistyfoot, as she was his former mate's best friend. That left Ferretclaw. Nightstar knew he was ruthless, and had a big member, so she felt bad for whoever

he chose. "I choose..Flower!" he yowled. Flower was very delicate, and had not yet been raped. Why was she thinking this way? Nightstar wondered. Her Clan was ruthless.

Although they had not decided on a name yet, the other weak Clans feared them. They would raid for more she-cats soon. "Very well," Nightstar said, sealing Flower's fate.

She went over to Flower and gave her a shove toward Ferretclaw. "I wish the new senior warriors well!" she yowled. "The meeting is adjourned. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Breezepelt,"

she added, "I want to see you in my den." They nodded, and followed her. Once away from the celebrating clamor, Nightstar said,"We need a name to be feared. I'm not joking,

this is serious. Any suggestions?" Hollyleaf frowned. "NightClan? Because you're the leader? And when you die and somebody else becomes leader, say Breezepelt, it can

become BreezeClan?"

"Very good idea, Hollyleaf, but I don't think that's what I'm looking for. We need something to make the other Clans bow down to us and obey us." Lionblaze raised a paw.

"RapeClan?" he suggested. "Yes!" Breezepelt yowled. "We'll be RapeClan!" Nightstar nodded. "It's decided then. Thank you, Lionblaze. Let the legacy of RapeClan begin!"


	10. RapeClan: Allegiances

RapeClan

Allegiances

Leader Nightstar-black she-cat

Deputy Lionblaze-golden tom

Deputy Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green

Rape instructor Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Warriors

Thornclaw-golden tom

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Blackfoot-white tom with jet-black paw

Toadstep-tabby tom

Owlclaw-tabby tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Birchfall-light tabby tom

Foxleap-russet-furred tom

Oakfur-small brown tom

Tigerheart-brown tabby tom

Redwillow-mottled ginger-and-brown tom

Antpelt-black tom

Grasspelt-gray tom

Mallownose-creamy tom

Slaves

Leafpool-tabby she-cat (formerly ThunderClan)

Squirrelflight-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes (formerly ThunderClan)

Whitetail-white she-cat (formerly WindClan)

Heathertail-tabby she-cat (formerly WindClan)

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (formerly ShadowClan)

Pinenose-black she-cat with green eyes (formerly ShadowClan)

Mistyfoot-blue-gray she-cat (formerly RiverClan)

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes (formerly RiverClan)

Silver-silver she-cat (formerly rogue)

Snow-white she-cat (formerly rogue)

Red-russet-furred she-cat (formerly rogue)

Moon-silver she-cat with amber eyes (formerly rogue)

Sky-cloudy white she-cat (formerly rogue)

Flower-delicate brown she-cat (formerly rogue)


	11. RapeClan: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mistyfoot

Mistyfoot padded over to greet Rowanclaw, purring. Her RapeClan mate was coming out of the den they shared. "Hello, Rowanclaw," she said, rubbing her muzzle along his.

"Would you like to hunt?" he asked. "Yes, sure," Mistyfoot replied," but let's ask Hollyleaf first." Since Mistyfoot was now a warrior's mate, she was not a slave anymore, and

allowed to hunt and patrol. "All right," Rowanclaw said. "I'll get Oakfur and Thornclaw off their lazy tails while you ask." Mistyfoot nodded. She went up to Hollyleaf. "Hi, Hollyleaf,"

she said, dipping her head in the respectful way to greet the female deputy. "Hello."

"Can Rowanclaw and I take a patrol out to hunt?" she asked. "Sure," Hollyleaf said. "Just be back by sunset, Nightstar's planning a raid on the other Clans tonight at the

Gathering."

"Okay," Mistyfoot replied. "Wait, isn't this the mating raid?" she asked quickly, as Hollyleaf turned away. "I actually don't know," Hollyleaf meowed. "Let all cats old enough to

rape another cat gather beneath the TallBranch for a Clan meeting!" Nightstar yowled. "Nevermind," Mistyfoot whispered to Rowanclaw as he came up to her with a puzzled

look on his face. "I guess we can't hunt." He frowned. "This is probably another assessment." Nightstar waited until everybody was gathered. "I have decided that all the slaves

will have only have one name, not like a warrior name. Slaves! Get your lazy tails out here!" she yowled. Leafpool emerged with Squirrelflight, followed by Whitetail and Heathertail

and then Pinenose and Icewing. Flower slept with Ferretclaw, as she was his slave/mate, but Sky, Moon, Red, Silver, and Snow still lived in the slaves den. "Good morning, everyone,"

Nightstar yowled. "Nightstar! Nightstar!" The Clan replied. "I have plans for the Gathering tonight!" she announced. "We will go, and instead of participating in the dumb meeting, we

will force the other Clans to mate. And then we will take more toms and she-cats from the Clans!" Yowls came at this announcement, but Breezepelt called out,"We should take the

rest of the Clans and force them to join RapeClan!" Nightstar cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"We will bring our whole Clan, even the slaves, and surround the Clans, force them to come here and tomorrow morning we can force them to join! All the she-cats will go into the

slaves den, and some weak toms will go too, and the rest of the toms will join the warriors on pain of death!" he yowled. Nightstar's eyes gleamed. "Yes! Brilliant idea, Breezepelt!

And since you don't have a slave, you can choose one out of all of the she-cats!" Breezepelt purred and dipped his head. "Very well," Nightstar mewed. "Slaves," she snapped.

"Come here." Leafpool led the others. Mistyfoot felt sorry for her, because she knew what Nightstar was going to do. At least she thought so. Red started to climb onto TallBranch,

but Breezepelt cuffed her over the head, causing her to fall back down. "Stay with the other slaves, mange-pelt," he snarled. "Leafpool," Nightstar began. "Your new name is Leaf.

Squirrelflight, your new name is Squirrel. Whitetail, you are White. Heathertail, you are Heather. Pinenose and Icewing, you are Pine and Ice. You are true slaves now." No cat

moved, but Lionblaze leaped onto Ice, and raked his claws down her back over and over again. "Dip your heads," he snarled. "You are talking to your leader. And get on your

knees," he added as an afterthought. Breezepelt forced them all down onto their knees, and they bowed their heads. Nightstar watched the scene, nodding approvingly. "Very

well," she called. "The meeting is over. Thornclaw, Ferretclaw, Breezepelt, get the slaves into their den." She spat on the ground at Leaf's paws and stalked away. "Actually,

send Leaf and Squirrel over here," she ordered. Thornclaw and Ferretclaw shoved the sisters after Nightstar, who took Leaf by her scruff and glanced around. "Mistyfoot, will you

help me get Squirrel out into the forest?" she asked. "Yes, sure," Mistyfoot replied. She roughly picked Squirrel up, trying to act like a true RapeClan member, but when Squirrel

twisted her head around and gazed at her with wide green eyes, Mistyfoot's heart broke. "Is this..good?" she puffed, dropping Squirrel on the ground. Nightstar nodded

approvingly. "I think, Mistyfoot," she said, as she prepared to lay on her back,"we need a female rape instructor too. So would you do it?" Mistyfoot nodded, excited. "All right."

Nightstar laid on her back and spread her black legs wide. "Lick," she ordered Leaf, while Squirrel dutifully bent down to lick Mistyfoot's pussy. "No," Mistyfoot said. She backed

away from Squirrel all the while eyeing Nightstar closely. "I think I'll take this slut somewhere private," Mistyfoot growled to Nightstar. She nodded. "Come with me," Mistyfoot

ordered Squirrel. She followed. Mistyfoot stalked a mouse while leading Squirrel farther and farther away from RapeClan territory. She pounced on the mouse and shoved it

towards Squirrel. "Eat," she commanded. "What?" Squirrel stammered, twisting to look confusedly at Mistyfoot. "Eat it," Mistyfoot growled. Squirrel launched into it. Noticing her

skinny shape, Mistyfoot decided that the slaves weren't getting enough food. She moved closer to Squirrel, licking her ears comfortingly. "You'll probably get a mate soon, one who

actually cares about you," she murmured. "All right. Let's go back. But act as if I've raped you. I don't want anybody knowing." Squirrel nodded. _StarClan, she's changed,_Mistyfoot

thought. _From the loud new warrior to a quiet slave._Mistyfoot shoved Squirrel through the camp entrance. "Enjoying yourself?" Nightstar asked. "Yes, very much," Mistyfoot mewed.

"I love the way Squirrel can stick her tongue all the way up my pussy." She purred. "Mistyfoot, you are a true RapeClan cat," Nightstar decided. "I want you to come to the

Gathering."

"Y-yes, Nightstar," Mistyfoot stammered. She could hardly believe it. Maybe she would be able to see Reedwhisker, her son, again!


End file.
